honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - The Oscars (2019)
Honest Trailers - The Oscars (2019) is an episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell,''' Joe Starr '''and Lon Harris. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy, with a special appearance by Josh Robert Thompson 'as Mister Rogers. It parodies the eight films nominated for Best Picture at the 91st Academy Awards: ''Bohemian Rhapsody, 'Black Panther, Green Book, The Favourite, BlacKkKlansman, A Star is Born, Vice and Roma''. The video is 7 minutes 11 seconds long. It was published on February 19, 2019, to coincide with the 2019 Oscars ceremony. It has been viewed over 1.7 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Oscars (2019) on YouTube "Man, this is shaping up to be the worst Oscars since the 'La La Land debacle... or since Crash won... or since Franco and Hathaway hosted... or since the Oscars were televised." '''~ Honest Trailers - The Oscars (2019)'' Script Jon Bailey: '''It’s time once again for The Oscars. Who after pissing everyone off by suggesting a new popular film category, (shows article with headline: “''New ‘Popular’ Oscar Scrapped by Film Academy for 2019” ''for ''Black Panther) pissing everyone off by hiring and/or firing Kevin Hart (shows article with headline: “Kevin Hart definitely won’t be Oscars host – so the Academy is pushing ahead without one"), and pissing everyone off by cutting then uncuting important awards from the show (shows 2 articles: "4 categories will be cut from Oscar broadcast" and "All Oscar Categories to Air Live After Hollywood Protest"), will now be pissing everyone off by awarding Best Picture to one of the following eight nominees: Bohemian Rhapsody for Bohemian Rhapsody was 'Freddie: Queen of Rocks'. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] From director Bry- errr... from a director (Bryan Singer), comes the combination of wigs, teeth and Mike Meyers in jokes you didn’t know Freddie Mercury deserved. Mike Meyers: "'Well, that’s the kind of song teenagers can crank up the volume in the accountant, banging their heads to."'' In this lifetime movie that’s one great Rami Malek performance from being the non parody version of Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story. (Comparison of near-identical clips from Bohemian Rhapsody and Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story) '''Jon Bailey (in an accent): '''Freddie Mercury‘s gotta think about his whole life before he gets on stage. ''Freddie: Queen of Rocks Black Panther for Black Panther. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] In a world where The Dark Knight, Logan, The Avengers, Deadpool, and Wonder Woman 'were overlooked for Best Picture. And fans have spent years griping that no comic-book movies ever get nominated for the highest award (shows article with headline: ''“Biggest Oscar Best Picture snub: ‘Wonder Woman’ or ’Logan’?” via Tylt). One film will finally get the nod. Leading rabid fans everywhere to say superior nerd voice “I guess it was good. But, was it THAT good?” Ugh! There is no pleasing you is there? ''Black Panther's Third Act Looked Like a Playstation Cutscene and Did It Really Pick Up Enough Nominations To Win? I Personally Liked Infinity War Better and Furthermore...'' The Favourite for The Favourite was 'Bohemi-Anne Rhapsody'. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] From Yorgos Lathi-... from Yorgos Lanthe-... from the director of The Lobster (Yorgos Lanthimos), comes the other queen biopic nominated for Best Picture this year, that’s also about a difficult charismatic figurehead and the people who jockey for power around them. And features scenes of its eccentric, demanding main character surrounded by cute furry animals. I’m not gonna lie, if this movie ended with Queen Anne performing at Live Aid, it’d have my vote. ''Bohemi-Anne Rhapsody'' Green Book for Green Book was 'Oooh! I'm Drivin' Heah!!'. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] From the mind who brought you Jeff Daniels' chronic diarrhea (Dumb and Dumber), and Cameron Diaz with jizz in her hair (There’s Something About Mary), comes a film based on the personal stories of this guy Mortensen as Tony Lip, that were completely refuted by living relatives of this guy [Mahershala Ali as Dr. Don Shirley. A''rticle reads: '''Greek Book is 'Full of Lies'. Voiceover: Dignity Always Prevails). As the civil rights era south is handled with as much subtlety as you’d expect from the guy who made Shallow Hal. '''Hal: ''"'There She Is, There’s Rosemary."'' '''Mauricio: "Where?" Hal: "Right there." Mauricio: "Is she behind the rhino?" Jon Bailey: '''Featuring show-stoppinig turns from Mahershala Ali as Don Shirley, and Viggo Mortensen as one of the cartoon Italian chefs you see on a pizza box. '''Viggo: "Wh-wh-why are you breaking my balls?" Jon Bailey: '''With a powerful message that racism.... and stay with me on this... IS BAD. WOAH. ''Oooh! I'm Drivin' Heah!!'' BlacKkKLansman for BlacKkKlansman was 'Juwanna Klan'. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] You’ve seen 25th Hour. You didn’t? Okay. You’ve seen Malcolm X. No?! Really?! Yes, Denzel was great in that you should check it out. You’ve seen Do The Right Thing. Oh, come on! Stop rewatching '''Infinity War for like, a minute! Okay, let‘s start over. You’ve heard of Spike Lee. Yes, the guy at the Knicks games. Now, strap in for a terrifying portrait of white supremacy in the 70’s. That’s just as relevant today. Which earned Spike Lee his first Best Director nomination. And really puts a damper on reruns of That 70’s Show. Topher Grace as David Duke: ''"'God Bless White America."'' 'Jon Bailey: '''Someone should really make this David Duke guy watch ''Green Book. ''Juwanna Klan'' Vice for Vice was 'Dick'. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] From Adam McKay, who’s a lock for an Oscar nomination... 'Will Ferrell (from ''Step Brothers): ''(Banging Dale's snare drum with his scrotum)'' "John Bonham's playing Moby Dick for real!" Jon Bailey: ...Lately. Comes the latest startling physical transformation from Christian Bale, who’s been skinny Machinist, fat Hustle and bat [Batman Begins]. In a Dick Cheney biopic that’s one part drama, one part comedy, and eighteen parts makeup. With a powerful message that unchecked authority, abuse of power and shady tactics.... and stay with me on this... ARE BAD. Dick A Star Is Born for A Star Is Born was 'Bad Romance'. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] From first-time director Bradley Cooper, comes a film that comes along once in a generation. Literally. Like, once in every generation, since 1937 [Four posters for A Star is Born: 1937, 1954, 1976 and 2018]. Featuring New York-born immensely talented world-famous pop star Lady Gaga in the role of a lifetime, as California-born immensely talented world-famous pop star Ally. And featuring that one Lady Gaga duet you can’t get out of your head. No matter how hard you try. [shows the music video “Do What U Want” with Lady Gaga and R Kelly] No, no, NO! The other one! We all agreed to get that one out of our head! [Shows TMZ website “Lady Gaga MUSIC VIDEO PULLED Reportedly Because of Sexual Assault Claims” article] Bad Romance Roma for Roma was 'Tidying Up with Yalitza Aparicio'. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] From Netflix, the company who wants to earn its big boy pants, comes a film that got Academy voters to wonder what it would be like if their housekeepers were actual people. In this intimate, sweeping emotional portrait of 1970’s Mexico, pulled straight from its director’s brain, and stunningly realized through dazzling acting and cinematography, that you skipped because it’s so much easier just to rewatch The Office again. Jim from ''The Office: ''"Bears, Beets, Battlestar Galactica." Tidying Up with Yalitza Aparicio Starring Starring, the following Oscar snubs: Mr. Rogers: '''It can be hard to be snubbed sometimes. '''Jon Bailey: '''Mr. Rogers? Your documentary was the biggest snub this year! '''Mr. Rogers: '''Oh, well that’s mighty nice of you to say, neighbor. But, I’m just worried about these other fine films getting their due. But I would have been pleased as punch if they kept the awards for Best Makeup & Hairstyling on TV. Or Best Editing. Or Best Cinematography. Oh, that one’s important. CIN-E-MA-TO-GRA-PHY. Can you say that? '''Jon: '''Cinematography. '''Mr. Rogers: '''Very good. '''Jon: '''The Academy changed their mind, Mr. Rogers. Those awards are back in the show. '''Mr. Rogers: '''Oh, did they changed their mind about my film too? '''Jon: '''No. '''Mr. Rogers: '''Well, isn’t that a kick in the patoot! But they could still give an award for Best Stunts. Tom Cruise put his life at risk for your entertainment. Isn’t that special? Lots of women made lovely films this year. Debra Granik and Lynne Ramsay come to mind. I love movies about how important it is to protect children. But, maybe not with a hammer, but, you know. Oh, and of course, Toni Collette. I don’t want to be a potty mouth, but, that’s messed up. Oh, excuse my language. '''Jon: '''No problem, Mr. Rogers. It’s a beautiful day on the internet when you’re around. ''The Oscars (2019)'' Man, this is shaping up to be the worst Oscars since the '[[Honest Trailer - La La Land|''La La Land]] debacle (2017), or since Crash won (2006), or since Franco and Hathaway hosted (2011), or since the Oscars were televised (1953). Trivia * The writers had to re-write this Honest Trailer at the last minute because the Oscars back-tracked on their decision to eliminate some awards from the telecast. * Editor Kevin Williamsen was responsible for selecting all the Bohemian Rhapsody/Walk Hard comparison clips. * The 'starring' section of this Honest Trailer features voice actor Josh Robert Thompson doing a Mister Rogers impersonation. In 2017, Thomspon appeared in one episode of Screen Junkies Roasts as Mr Freeze. He has also appeared in several episodes of Family Guy. Originally Jon Bailey did the Mister Rogers impersonation, however, the producers decided it sounded like Jon was talking to himself. Spencer Gilbert said that although Jon's impersonation was good, it didn't work side-by-side with his Epic Voice Guy narration. For a complete list people who have made guest appearances in Honest Trailers, see the narrators page. * Scree Junkies also released full Honest Trailers for A Star Is Born and'' ''Black Panther''[[Honest Trailer - Black Panther|''.]] * 'Screen Junkies regularly put out Honest Trailers for award nominees, for example Oscars 2016, Oscars 2017, Oscars 2018 and ''The Emmys.' 'Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other Academy Award nominated films including '''Get Out, Forrest Gump, La La Land, Boyhood, ''Gladiator'', Titanic and The Social Network. See''' list of Honest Trailers for more. '''Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - The Oscars (2019) has a 92.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many media outlets found the Honest Trailer notable for capturing the general sense of disappointment and negativity leading up to the 2019 Academy Awards show. The Mary Sue wrote, "Thank goodness for Honest Trailers to keep us grounded in the year in which Green Book, Bohemian Rhapsody, and Vice have all made it to the Best Picture nominations and none for If Beale Street Could Talk. Am I bitter? Yes. It goes without saying that with maybe two exceptions, most people are going to leave the 2019 Oscars disappointed by what didn’t win. Still, at least we can enjoy the jokes until the think pieces begin." Screen Rant said the Honest Trailer was filled with "a relentless series of satirical barbs." The site noted that "Screen Junkies' flagship series thrives on controversial casting decisions, negative fan backlash and movie PR disasters, so when it came time to put together this year's Oscar special, the Honest Trailer team probably weren't struggling for material." The site added, "With so much negativity and skepticism surrounding 2019's Oscars, this hilarious Honest Trailer is the perfect antidote to a ceremony that is probably going to have to work hard to avoid riling up movie fans more than they already have been." Screen Rant also lauded the Honest Trailer for managing "to highlight a number of positives from the last 12 months of cinema." Konbini wrote the Honest Trailer was "right on point." The site also said, "Every year, the Oscar get slaughtered by the team and the 2019 edition is particularly good. First, because there is a lot to say about the logistics fiasco (with the "popular movie" category debacle, followed by the hiring and firing of Kevin Hart as a host and then the outcry sparked by the proposal to give four awards during the commercial break)." BroBible suggested that the Oscars had become completely irrelevant, and told viewers, "all you need to see are the “honest” trailers for each Best Picture nominee below, so instead of tuning in to yet another endless circle jerk awards show you can spend you time more usefully." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Mister Rogers impersonation by Josh Robert Thompson Title Design: Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, Lon Harris Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'Oscars 2019 Honest Trailer: Queen vs. Queen Anne '- Screen Rant article * 'Things We Saw Today: Honest Trailers Tackle the Oscars Best Picture Nominations '- The Mary Sue article * 'Honest Trailers targets Best Picture nominees in their Oscars 2019 edition '- Entertainment.ie article * 'Bohemian Rhapsody, Black Panther and Every Best Picture Nominee Mocked in Oscars Honest Trailer '- People article * 'The Oscars 2019 Honest Trailer: Which Best Picture Winner Will Upset People This Year? '- SlashFilm article * 'Honest Trailers’ ‘The Oscars’ Edition Hits The Nail On The Head [Video] '- 2OceansVibe article * 'Forget The Oscars, These Honest Trailers For The Best Picture Nominees Are Really All You Need To Watch '- BroBible article * 'The Best Jokes About This Year’s Oscar Nominees, in a New Honest Trailer '- Slate article * 'Ouch: The Honest Trailer Of The 2019 Oscars Hits Just The Right Spots '- Konbini article * 'Honest Trailer for the 2019 Oscars Reminds Us to Be Mad Online '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:2010s Category:Academy Awards Category:Indie Category:Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Musicals Category:Prestige films Category:Nominees Category:Biopic Category:Season 12 Category:Disney Category:Marvel Studios Category:Universal Pictures Category:Dreamworks Category:Focus Features Category:Blumhouse Category:Legendary Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures Category:Netflix Category:Warner Bros. Category:MGM Category:Annapurna Pictures